Margaret Delacourt
'''Margaret Delacourt '''is one of the two main protagonists in The Princess Switch. She is currently dating Kevin Richards and was engaged to Prince Edward. She is also very close to Stacy De Novo and Olivia Richards. Margaret is arranged to marry Prince Edward as her duty as the Duchess of Montenaro. However, she is drawn to an ordinary life without royalty. When Margaret runs into Stacy at a baking contest, she is shocked to find that Stacy looks ''exactly ''like her. Margaret wanted to switch places with Stacy for a few days to experience a normal life. Margaret takes Stacy's place and starts friendships with Kevin and his daughter, Olivia. Margaret, Olivia, and Kevin roam the city and get into a snowball fight. Kevin is surprised that "Stacy" has suddenly become spontaneous. When Kevin forgets to bring toothpaste, he comes into Margaret's room shirtless. Margaret is enticed. Margaret finds herself falling for Kevin, and they even share a kiss. However, Margaret tells Kevin to forget about it, as she feels she must fulfill her duty as Duchess and marry the Prince. Stacy and Margaret switch back, but they are both crestfallen, as Stacy has fallen in love with Edward and Margaret Kevin. However, Frank De Luca, the King's assistant, spots Stacy and Margaret in the suite. Shocked and pleased, Frank takes pictures of the two, planning to expose them. He takes the pictures to the King, but Queen Caroline intercepts them. She finds out that Margaret has a doppelganger: Stacy. Connecting the dots, the Queen figures that Stacy and Margaret switched places, and that the Duchess of Montenaro for the last few days was in actuality, Stacy. Instead of presenting the awards at the Belgravian baking contest, she proposes the plan for Margaret and Prince Edward to do so. Margaret tries to back out, as she knows that Stacy will be there, but the Queen insists. As Margaret is getting ready for the wedding, Mrs. Donatelli comes in and gives Margaret a necklace that Edward gave Stacy and that Stacy wanted Margaret to have. Embellished on the locket are the words "Truth, Honor, and Love." Mrs. Donatelli notices that Margaret does not look like a happy bride-to-be. She tells Margaret that the locket says nothing about duty, which Margaret feels is her motivation in marrying the Prince. After her converstation with Mrs. Donatelli, Margaret decides to tell Edward about the switch. Margaret and Edward arrive at the baking competition as Stacy and Kevin win first place. Since Margaret is wearing sunglasses, her uncanny resemblance to Stacy goes unnoticed. When Stacy and Kevin go to receive their medal, Margaret removes her sunglasses. Kevin is stunned and reeling. The four go backstage so Margaret and Stacy can explain. Margaret and Stacy admit that they had switched places. Margaret tells Kevin that she has fallen in love with him and the two share a kiss. A year later, Stacy and Edward get married. Stacy throws the bouquet and Margaret catches it, implying that she will be the next to get married. Kevin tells Margaret to hold onto the bouquet and wait for New Years, implying that he will propose on New Years. Personality Margaret is a spontaneous royal who yearns for an ordinary life. She has an impulsive, genuine personality. Appearance Margaret is a pretty young woman with dark hair and brown eyes. She bears a shocking resemblance to Stacy.